


Ohno Satoshi's (not so) Secret Pleasure

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno Satoshi's secret pleasure is his band-mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohno Satoshi's (not so) Secret Pleasure

**Reluctant**

“We shouldn’t do this, Riida,” Aiba warned Ohno when he was forcefully pushed down to the sofa. Both of them were drunk, Ohno was more drunk than he was, but even that wasn’t a good enough reason to do what he thought Ohno was about to do.

Ohno didn’t say anything. He ignored Aiba’s warning and move his hips against Aiba’s crotch. He moved up, down, right, and left in a precise way.

Aiba could feel Ohno’s hardness against his own. He was surprised to find that his cock was already hard against his pants. “No, Riida, stop that,” he stuttered.

Ohno still didn’t budge. He ducked down instead, crashing his lips to Aiba’s. He parted Aiba’s lips with his tongue and sneaked his tongue in.

The alcohol took control of Aiba’s mind completely when he felt Ohno’s hands around his cock, pumping it slowly.

 

**Dangerous**

Ohno clutched his hands tighter by Jun’s neck as he moved himself up and down. He paused every once in a while when he felt the tension was building too fast. He didn’t want the orgasm came in an instant and surprised both of them.

“Oh God,” Jun said in a desperate tone. His body was dripping sweats to the floor and his arm muscles started to feel numb.

“Why are we doing argh… this again?” Jun hissed his question. It was so hard for him to concentrate since Ohno was clutching to him while pounding on him and he had to keep his hands gripped the bar right above his head.

“Because you needed your dose of adrenaline and a proof that I am really accurate in moving my body,” Ohno hissed, “now shut it, I’m close.”

“Shit,” Jun said. He could also feel himself was close to the edge since Ohno hit his sweet spot for countless times with his every thrust even when they were in that absurd position.

 

**Sweet**

“Kazu,” Ohno whispered softly.

“Hn?” Nino managed to answer between his moan and Ohno’s thrusts.

“I love you,” Ohno whispered directly to Nino’s ear.

Nino shivered on hearing that. Their bodies keep moving slowly, together. The shiver sent a weird sensation to both of them.

Ohno leaned forward to kiss Nino’s lips gently. He sneaked his tongue in slowly, getting a moan as a response. Their tongue danced in a same rhythm as Ohno’s thrust. And Ohno’s pump on Nino’s cock.

A pleasure was building inside them both. Slowly, silently, softly.

“Oh chan, I’m... close,” Nino whimpered.

Ohno didn’t answer. He just keep his steady movement. Until finally...

“Ahn…” they let out a soft moan.

“I love you too, Oh chan,” Nino kissed Ohno’s forehead.

Ohno smiled and hugged his Kazu. He put his head in Nino’s crook of the neck and inhaled slowly until sleep claimed him.

 

**Passionate**

Ohno broke the kiss when he knew that Sho was bumped to the wall behind him. “Sorry,” he said, “was that hurt?”

“Shut up,” was the only words Sho uttered before he pulled Ohno’s head closer to kiss him again. He kissed hungrily, furiously, like it was going to be the last time for them.

Ohno didn’t object to that, he returned the favor eagerly, sucking and biting both Sho’s lips and tongue in a rushed manner. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to treasure Sho’s neck and jawline, earning Sho’s husky moans as response.

Ohno moved his head from Sho’s neck to Sho’s shoulder to Sho’s chest. He kept moving down hastily until his mouth was aligned with Sho’s cock. He grabbed Sho’s butt with his hands and glanced up, asking for approval.

Sho put his hands on Ohno’s head, pulling it closer to his body.

Ohno smiled and opened his mouth wide before swallowing Sho’s cock whole in his mouth.


End file.
